Alliantie voor globale eenheid
De alliantie voor globale eenheid, ook bekend als "The Circle" was de naam van een, goed georganiseerde, nationalistische groep op Bajor, onder leiding van minister Jaro Essa. Deze groep kwam op nadat de Cardassians zich terugtrokken na de bezetting. De alliantie probeerde in 2370 de macht over te nemen op Bajor en Deep Space 9. Oorsprong Vijftig jaar onderdrukking door de Cardassian unie schiep onder de Bajorans een fel verlangen naar onafhankelijkheid. Na de bevrijding in 2369 vonden vele Bajorans het een belediging toen de voorlopige regering de Federatie vroeg om het toezicht de houden op Deep Space 9. Zelfs Kira Nerys, het Bajoran contactpersoon, vond dat de Federatie het recht niet had om daar de zijn. Zoals velen had ze weinig respect voor de voorlopige regering, maar ze legde zich wel neer bij de gemaakte beslissingen. Anderen, zoals Tahna Los, wilden niet wachten op veranderingen. Kort na de ontdekking van het Bajoran wormgat probeerde Tahna dit te verwoesten, in de veronderstelling dat de Federatie, Cardassia en de rest van het Alfa kwadrant Bajor zouden verlaten als dit er niet meer zou zijn. (DS9: "Emissary • "Past Prologue") Aanvankelijk had de meerderheid van het Bajoran volk weinig moeite met de Federatie, maar de spanningen liepen op toen de culturen van de Federatie en Bajor met elkaar in botsing kwamen. Toen Keiko O'Brien een school opende op Deep Space 9 waren de meeste van haar leerlingen Bajoran. Haar opvattingen en lessen over het wormgat en de "wormgat aliens" waren in tegenspraak met de religieuze opvattingen van de Bajorans. Volgens de Bajoran religie was het wormgat de "Bajoran wormgat" en het thuis van de Profeten. De opportunistische vedek Winn Adami kwam op Deep Space 9 aan en beschuldigde Keiko van godslastering. Ze betrok ook haar politieke tegenstander vedek Bareil Antos in de strijd, wat voor verwarring zorgde onder de plaatselijke bevolking. (DS9: "In the Hands of the Prophets") Opkomst Jaro Essa, een ogenschijnlijk hoffelijke minister van de Bajoran voorlopige regering, zag een kans om de macht te grijpen door zich te richten op de onrust onder de bevolking en de ongenoegens over de huidige regering. In 2369 richtte hij de "alliantie voor globale eenheid" op en organiseerde in het geheim een opstand. Hij gebruikte deze alliantie om de Federatie en de regering tot vijanden van het Bajoran volk te maken. De alliantie had tot doel "Bajor voor de Bajorans" om te vormen. De aanwezigheid van de Federatie werd vergeleken met die van Cardassia en de pas geleden beëindigde bezetting en men stond erop dat alle niet-Bajorans zouden vertrekken van de planeet en Deep Space 9. Het begon met vandalisme in afgelegen, onbeveiligde secties van het station, waar ze hun symbolen achterlieten en de kwetsbaarheid van de Federatie wilden aantonen. Ze werden steeds brutaler en lieten uiteindelijk symbolen achter op de deur van commandant Benjamin Sisko's kwartier en brandmerkten de Ferengi barkeeper Quark. Op hetzelfde moment zorgden agenten op de planeet voor een anti-alien stemming. Jaro merkte dat de populaire oorlogsheld Li Nalas, die pas bevrijd was uit een werkkamp op Cardassia IV, op zijn weg stond naar de macht. Jaro handelde dit af door majoor Kira Nerys over te plaatsen naar de planeet en Li naar Deep Space 9. Zonder Li's samenbundelende invloed braken rellen uit over de gehele planeet. Misnoegde Bajorans eisten woedend een nieuwe regering die op eigen benen kon staan. De alliantie had zich voorzien van wapens die ze gekocht hadden van Kressari handelaren en kwamen steeds vaker in botsing met strijdkrachten van de Bajoran militie. De militie kon de alliantie echter niet tegenhouden. Chaos en ondergang Jaro bleef populair onder de Bajorans en begon openlijk hervormingen te ondersteunen. Nadat Li Nalas vertrokken was kon hij vedek Winn omkopen door haar te beloven dat ze de volgende kai zou worden als ze zou verkondigen dat de Profeten aan zijn kant zouden staan. Bajoran militie generaal Krim koos eieren voor zijn geld en koos de kant van de alliantie. Als voorbereiding op de staatsgreep informeerde de Bajoran militie commandant Sisko dat hij zeven uur had om Deep Space 9 te evacueren. Sisko bleef echter, met enkele personeelsleden, achter op het station. Toen Krim en zijn troepen aan boord gingen van het station startte Sisko een korte guerrilla campagne. Jadzia Dax en Kira kwamen op Bajor aan met pas ontdekt bewijs waarin de betrokkenheid van de Cardassians bij de wapenleveranties werd aangetoond. De Cardassians zagen in de scheuring binnen de Bajoran politiek een uitgelezen kans. De ladingsbrief, die ondertekend was door een Cardassian gul, kon de Kamer van ministers ervan overtuigen dat er een staatsgreep op handen was en deze zo voorkomen. Generaal Krim, aan boord van Deep Space 9, gaf zich hierna over. Een fanatieke aanhanger van de alliantie, kolonel Day Kannu, probeerde vervolgens Sisko te vermoorden, maar Li Nalas redde zijn leven, ten koste van dat van zichzelf. (DS9: "The Circle" • "The Homecoming" • "The Siege") Bekende leden *Minister Jaro Essa *Vedek Winn Adami *Generaal Krim *Kolonel Day Kannu *Zie ook: naamloze Bajorans Categorie:Bajor Categorie:Groepen de:Allianz für globale Einheit en:Alliance for Global Unity